1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy and, more particularly, to a hand-held cracker snap which is used to spray projectile such as confetti, colored ribbons or colored scrap of paper from a bullet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to use cracker snaps to spray confetti or any other proper projectile for celebration in an activity, such as a wedding or a festival. However, a typical cracker snap is operated by one person and there is no interaction among between the person and other persons who attend the activity.